1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to infant protection headgear and more particularly to a device configured to comfortably yet effectively protect the rear, side and front portions of an infant's head from injury. In particular, the present invention is configured to provide padded protection to the occipital area of the skull, wherein an infant or young child is likely to strike his head if he fell backwards while learning to walk. An alternative embodiment of the present invention provides head protection for the top of the infant's head, as well as the front, sides and rear of the head.
The present invention is designed for protecting the infant's head during daily activities, such as, for example, learning to sit upright, crawling, walking, and playing, preventing injury due to the infant hitting its head on furniture, the floor, vertical barriers, etc.
The invention is configured and designed such that the child wears it early in its infancy, and, becoming used to it, should want to continue to wear the device. The headgear of the present invention may be configured to include such fanciful figures as, for example, mouse or rabbit ears, or other novel designs which may be enjoyed by the child, thereby further encouraging the wearing of the protective device.
The present invention is truly new, unique, and utilitarian, and is fully distinguishable from the prior art devices, which comprise uncomfortable, restricting devices which were not primarily designed for comfort and enjoyment, as well as protection of the infant. The device can also be well used by invalids.
The preferred, exemplary embodiment of the present invention is adjustable, lightweight, and comfortably worn, and yet it inexpensively and effectively provides protection against light to moderate impact injury to an infant's head, and is configured for the infant's daily use.
2. Prior Art & General Background
The prior art has failed to contemplate a comfortable, lightweight, enjoyable infant head protection device, which is designed for use in the home during activities such as play, crawling, and learning to walk.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,072,321 B. G. Fitch Sept 02, 1913 2,121,702 E. Larkin June 21, 1938 2,969,547 E. R. Dye Jan. 31, 1961 3,555,561 H. B. Neis Apr. 25, 1969 4,279,038 Bruckner et al Jul. 21, 1981 4,581,773 Cunnane Apr. 15, 1986 4,745,637 Steele et al May 24, 1988 ______________________________________
Of the above cited prior art, only the Steele, Fitch, and Cunnane references teach a head protection device specifically designed for an infant or very young child. The remaining references teach headgear designed in conjunction with non-analogous athletic activities, such as baseball and contact sports.
The Steele reference teaches headgear comprising a plurality of padded "rings," which are arranged to offer protection about the top and sides of the head. Conversely, the Fitch reference contemplates a much simpler, soft rubber, "pneumatic" air cushioning system comprising a single tubular head ring for supporting the sides of the head, and two tubular bands configured to fit across the upper head for protection.
While the Fitch reference might be considered to be better than no protection at all, it lacks sufficient protective surface area to prevent injury to an infant due to falling on the sides and, more particularly, the rear of the head.
The Cunnane reference is distinguishable from all of the above, teaching a padded "bonnet" of impact absorbent foam encapsulated forming the core of the hat and surrounded by durable textile fabric. It is questionable as to whether the Cunnane device could be made sufficiently padded for protection and yet remain comfortable and affordable, as achieved in the present invention.
Further, the Cunnane device when worn could impair audio-sensory development of the infant, due to the ears being covered, if worn for long periods of time, and also restrict movement of the infant in the head area.
Unlike the present invention, the prior art has failed to contemplate a device which comfortably, effectively, and attractively provides infant head protection for extended periods of time in a fun, enjoyable manner for the infant, without impairing sensory development. Indeed, the only infant headgear contemplated by the prior art appears to be all uncomfortable, bulky, restrictive, and certainly not enjoyable to wear, as is the present invention. Further, the prior art has failed to teach headgear particularly suited for protecting the occipital region of the skull, the prior art teaching protection of the upper skull area above the ears, but not providing padded protection for the lower rear portion of the head.